A New Understanding
by Mishelledor23
Summary: One-shot. Inuyasha and Sango get into a fight about Inuyasha's situation with Kikyo and Kagome. Will Sango see the hanyou in a new light? InuXKag, MirXSan


Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Sadface.

* * *

Inuyasha knew he wasn't the most patient person in the world, on their team even. But he thought he'd been very patient in this regard and he'd just about had it. He was already in a bad mood, having yet again gotten into a bickering match with Kagome, resulting in her going back home. Sango had decided that it was her duty as Kagome's best friend to give him yet another lecture about what a scumbag he was. It was nothing new, but for some reason, this time he just snapped.

"Shut up Sango." The demon-slayer did, out of sheer surprise. Her shadowed eyes narrowed.

"What did you say to me?" Her voice was low, a danger sign Miroku was well accustomed to. He leaned against Kirara and held Shippo in his lap as they warily watched the face-off between hanyou and slayer. Inuyasha crossed his arms, refusing to back down.

"You heard. I've got something to say and you're going to listen." Inuyasha's eyes burned gold in the twilight.

"You've got a lot of nerve lecturing me about caring for Kikyo. I thought you'd understand better than anyone; how many people has Kohaku killed?" Sango jerked back as though she'd been slapped. Miroku raised an eyebrow; this seemed like a low-blow to him, but he wasn't getting involved. The two of them were more than capable of fighting their own battles.

"How dare you." Sango hissed through clenched teeth, "Naraku- "

"Is controlling him, yeah I know. He may not be evil but he sure as hell isn't on our side. But even so, you won't turn your back on him and nobody here is asking you to."

"But," Sango started.

"So why," Inuyasha demanded, cutting her off, "Do I get so much crap for not turning my back on Kikyo? She's Naraku's number one target, maybe the only one that can defeat him. Her life was destroyed because I didn't trust her enough! I must do what I can do protect her, I owe her that much! And you know what else? I'm tired of being called a liar. I've told you guys everything from our last meetings and _none_ of you believe me!"

"Why should we? Have you started considering Kagome's feelings?" Her torn was scornful, but it was nothing compared to the furious hanyou's bark.

"I've always considered Kagome's feelings! I know this is hard for her, I know it isn't fair! That's why I tried to break up with her, remember? She chose to stay! But things are different now, I've chosen her and no one seems to care!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in astonishment, enraging him further.

"Goddamnit! What do I have to do?" He snarled. He was so agitated that his voice had risen to almost a shout.

"I fight Koga for her hand every time he comes by, I've nearly died for her in battle more times than I can count, sure, I talk to Kikyo _about Naraku_ when she's nearby but I always come back! And she still thinks I don't love her!"

This proclamation seemed to ring through the air. Sango was rendered speechless. In all their time travelling together, he'd never gone into such detail about his feelings. Not to her anyway. As the seconds ticked by, Inuyasha's anger faded to embarrassment.

"Inuyasha," Sango murmured, taking a step forward.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sneered, inching backward, "Just...quit acting like this is simple." He turned and took off into the forest. Sango watched him go. Her anger had melted away, guilt quickly rising to replace it. Sango walked slowly to Miroku and sat down, leaning into the familiar comfort of Kirara's fur.

"Sango," Miroku probed gently, "Are you alright?" She shook her head slowly.

"I feel awful." She whispered. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, he's right. It's not simple to walk away from someone you care for." She drew her knees up to her chin. "He's been so supportive, if not for him, I would have killed both Kohaku and myself a long time ago. I think I'm a bad friend." Shippo watched silently. He'd never say so, but listening to this fight had rattled him. This had been different from Inuyasha's usual anger, he'd accidentally shown a glimpse of the deep hurt that he kept inside.

Miroku gently put an arm around Sango's shoulders.

"To Kagome, you've been a wonderful friend. You've been her most steadfast supporter and I don't know what she'd do without you. To Inuyasha though, maybe you could do better. Hell, maybe I could do better." Miroku tilted his head to look at the stars.

"He raised a good point that I admit has crossed my mind before. Kikyo can sense the shards just as well as Kagome can; if he really wanted to, he could leave our team and continue the search with her. But he never did. Never even suggested it." He paused, "Well, apart from when they nearly broke up, but you and I both know he didn't want to lose her. He was just trying to do the honourable thing."

Sango sighed.

"I feel like I should apologize."

Miroku made a noncommittal noise

"If I know Inuyasha, he never wants to mention this argument ever again. I say find a way to show him that you're sorry. Actions speak louder than words after all." Sango smiled and rearranged herself so her head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

The sun high in the afternoon sky, Inuyasha sat on his favourite sulking spot on the hill overlooking the village. He still couldn't believe he'd let Sango get to him so badly. He jumped at the sound of someone approaching. Kagome stood just a few feet away, arms behind her back and a shy smile on her lips.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Can I sit down?" Inuyasha merely grunted, looking away.

"I'm not mad anymore." Kagome told him, getting right to the point, "And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Inuyasha's head whipped around to peer at her suspiciously under his unkempt silver bangs.

"Really." He said flatly. "And why not?" Kagome scooted an inch closer, causing his face to turn a brilliant shade of pink.

"Let's just say I had a chat with Sango."

Inuyasha grunted again, but Kagome could tell he was happy. And truth be told, she was happy too.

After all, staying by him was, and always had been her choice.

* * *

FIN

A/N: I love love love Sango, but I do feel like Inuyasha got the short end of the stick sometimes. Hope you enjoyed!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
